


Deans Soul

by Deans_angel_boyfriend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_angel_boyfriend/pseuds/Deans_angel_boyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short description of Deans soul and the way that Castiel saw it change in colour, shape and also flare up from his different emotions which is unique in its own way, and how it made Castiel eventually fall for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deans Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a thing that I though up and wanted to put out there, so it isn't that long and I'm not expecting much. Mostly because this is the first thing I've ever posted on this site, but its something from my heart, something that I think is nice and kind of real.

Deans soul

 

Castiels pov

One of the things Cas misses most about being an angel is seeing deans soul. He misses seeing it shine and flare with his emotions. Deans soul is special to say the least, it doesn't have one specific colour like most souls do. He doesn't have just solid green or gold, Dean has a little bit of everything that constantly changes. When he's happy the most beautiful green shows, it looks and feels like a forest just after a rainfall, it's peaceful and soothing. When he's angry it turns a deep bloody red. It burns hot and lashes out and destroys. When Dean is sad his soul is a deep blue, it's like the ocean, looking into it you could get lost and if you dare enter it, it could drown you in a heart beat. But Castiel's favourite is when Dean in in love, it's a deep purple that could heal any wound, it swirls and wraps around you. It's infectious and can touch and heal anyone and everyone around it who cares to look. Castiel as an angel could only see and understand his soul, but as a human, he understand /why/ Dean's soul did what it did. He understands the feeling of happiness and anger. He understands why Dean's soul always turned purple when he talked about his mother or Sam. But what he understands most is why Dean's soul was purple when they were together, because Cas is sure, if you were to look at his soul too, it would be the same shade of purple.


End file.
